


The Peach Key

by chains_archivist



Category: The Key Game (Official)
Genre: Boys in Chains, F/M, Het, Key Game, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Kristine Huntsman</p><p>A young happily married couple is given an unusual wedding present, a key</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description of the Peach Key

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Description of the Peach Key  
  
Name: Jei  
Experience: He has had plenty of experience with girls, but none with guys.   
Personality: A strong, active boy. this is Jei's first assignment as a slave. criminal actions have brought him to this new life. that could mean that he became a slave as punishment for his or someone else's criminal actions, or that he was illegally made a slave, your choice. since Jei is used to giving orders, it may take awhile for him to adjust to his new status. also, his relations with the other boys are likely to be rocky at first, as he will tend to feel superior.  
Description: reddish-brown hair, dark green eyes, somewhat sun-tanned. 5'8".   
Clothing: Jei still wears the regular clothes he had on before becoming a slave. however, some minor alterations have been done, and now two stretchy white lace see-through panels in the front and seat of his pants display him to advantage.  
Room: white feathers are everywhere, covering the floor, filling the huge hollowed-out marble block that serves as a bed. the "bed" is also padded and lined with white velvet inside. the room is romantically lit by hundreds of candles, and dozens of vases of white roses fill the air with a sweet scent.


	2. Part 1

Tia laughed and giggled, watching the desert being drowned in rain.   
It was funny somehow to her that a dry desert was so wet. Maybe it was special for her and Alexi's wedding. She turned and smiled at her husband, knowing she was a little drunk on the very fine champagne they had been served. But more than that, oh so much more than that, she was high on life and happiness and enthusiasm.  
  
Alexi's deep bright eyes met her from behind his spectacles, the gold   
rims highlighting and accentuating those wonderful turquoise eyes that had first drawn her to him. Tia felt the sudden urge to run her fingers through his thick hair, and she saw no reason not to, so she went and sat in his lap, her skirt riding up as she straddled his legs. "How long until we land?" she purred, wanting to know if they had time or not, wanting to know how far they were, wanting to know what he could tell her. Alexi's hands, those pianist's hands, came to her waist as he held her against him.   
  
"An hour or so," he replied, and she could feel his heartbeat and his hardness. She wanted him and he knew it, knew that she was very hot when drunk, knew that she would get what she wanted.  
  
"Good," Tia growled, gold eyes narrowing and then closing as she caught him in a kiss and he caught her back. And she couldn't wait, wanted it now, wanted him now, was half-delirious and half-drunk and it was her wedding night dammit....  
  
Her hands crept between them, to the fly of his pants, and struggled   
with the button, undid the zipper, felt him throb against her through the silk of his boxers, and caressed... stroked, teased, waiting for him to reach that breaking point of want, to put his hands inside her panties, to stroke her with her own wetness, to push her to the floor and drive into her, all encumberances be damned....  
  
* * *  
  
"Sweetums," Tia murmured to her husband, "your stepmother is such a wonderful woman... I really really like her, did I ever mention that?"  
  
Alexi laughed a little, looking around the cool interior of the vast marble palace that had greeted them upon their arrival in the desert. It was pouring rain outside as if the skies would never have another chance to release their damp weight.... And his wife, who had been so thoroughly wanton, so deliciously drunk and fucked less than an hour ago, looked as cool as the building, dressed in a white summer dress with black polka-dots, a matching white straw hat upon her head, with a black stripe around the outside of the rim, and white heels whose straps crossed her lower ankles three times.   
  
No one would ever imagine this woman, rich and seeming to have just stepped out of a store on Rodeo Drive, to be the precious, beloved doxy Alexi knew her as.  
  
He took a moment longer to admire her; Tia had managed to be incredibly lucky in life. She was born into wealth and breeding, had looks, intelligence, and the hard drive that made her dealings as CEO of the housing company her father had started so successful. She, for the moment at least, had it all.  
  
And he'd met her in a bookstore.  
  
Such an inauspicious beginning for a marriage between a Russian-English pianist rumored to be among the top ten in the world, and an   
American heiress whose family status rivaled that of the famed Kennedys.  
  
Tia flicked a wandering strand of her long, black hair back over a   
shoulder and continued with the "innocent" act. "How*ever* did she think of such a gift?" she asked. "*My* family certainly wouldn't have...."  
  
"Mother has a special gift for giving interesting presents, remember?" Alexi asked, leaning forward against his bride and ducking under her hat to murmur into her ear. "Besides, *she* knows both of our tastes to be a bit... wild."  
  
He could feel her heart skip half a beat at the emphasis he'd placed   
on the last word, and smiled. Underneath that designer dress, he knew she wore no panties.  
  
He straightened as one of the group of handsome young boys swarming around them to deal with their luggage paused and knelt, offering a black laquered box to Tia.   
  
"Would it please the lady to choose a room key?" the young man asked, voice soft and pliable. He opened the box, revealing a beautiful array of silver keys on a black velvet background, a dazzling   
rainbow of silk ribbons attached to them, glowing in all colors against the darkness.  
  
Tia's hand reached forward, passing over the selection, one key after   
another, until she paused and went back one, fingers resting on the   
peach-colored ribbon for a moment. Then her manner turned decisive, and she pulled it out of the box and into her hand. "This one," she said, and Alexi could hear that diamond-hard will sheathed in the silk of her tone.   
  
"As it pleases the lady," the boy (surely he couldn't be more than seventeen) said, closing the box and handing it to one of his compatriots, who vanished into the background with it. "Please, will the lady and gentleman follow?"  
  
Alexi admired the view as he followed his wife, who followed the boy.   
Pretty and pretty again. And he wondered if the rumors he had been heard of this place were true, if his stepmother had ever been here herself (it wouldn't have surprised him in the least; he knew that Lady Julia hadn't been exactly strict about honoring his father's memory with her chastity... not that Alexi's father had done that himself when he'd been alive and very much married to her), and what he and Tia were likely to find in the room their key unlocked.  
  
Something very special, very wonderful, and very exotic, if Alexi knew his stepmother. And given that it had been a wedding gift, something very erotic as well. He felt his pulse quickening in more than one part of his body at that thought. He liked to "play," to experiment, as did his wife, and not a few of their sexual interludes had included some of her friends, some of his, or both. But only people they could trust to be discrete, only people they knew to be clean.  
  
Their guide finally paused before a door, and Alexi felt his heart   
pound in anticipation. Looking down at his wife, he knew she was feeling the same excitement. "The lady's key will open this door," the boy said, bowing. "Your things have already been delivered within. And please, may I wish you a joyous honeymoon. The lady Julia has sent her regards, and instructions that we are to provide you with anything you may desire."  
  
The boy bowed again, then managed to vanish. Tia's eyes met Alexi's,   
and she smiled at his smile, then turned, inserted the key in the lock, and opened the door.  
  
To Be Continued....


End file.
